Shadow Spy Net:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Monthly Poll Who is your favorite Team Dark member? Rouge the Bat E-123 Omega Shadow the Hedgehog Community Portal Category:Community User Of Month Nomination I nominate myself for user of the month. :) JaketheHedgehog 03:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Our User of the Month is... Sonicrox14 Her second win! And, with all the contributions she had done, she is an Awesome Member, not only User of the Month! lol Here we go! Interview I, [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ), will have my good friend Jezz the Hedgehog interview Sonicrox himself. Jezz: Um... well... okay... WHY ME?! Me: Because I'm asking her to bring Shelly along with her to take part in the interview as well! Jezz: I can work with that. Me: Let's go! :Q: Hello, and welcome to the Featured User interview. Please take your seat. (...) Okay, now let's start off with how you feel about this wiki's progress? (Minus the apparent downtime) :A: To be honest, as of now we've only got 89 articles, and there's plenty of information revolving around Shadow the Hedgehog than we've garnered. So I think we could be trying a little harder, and gather up some Shadow fans to help us out. :Q: How did you find this wiki? :A: My good friend Akamia messaged me not too long after I joined Sonic News Network. At first, I wasn't able to edit, for some reason (the editor wouldn't save my contribs) but nowadays I have no problem editing. Now, if only I could find the time to be here... :Q: Who is your favorite Sonic villain? :A: I think I have to say Metal Sonic. Because, even though he's a Sonic wannabe, he's still PRETTY COOL! That...and I love robots. :Q: Favorite Sonic hero? (Besides Sonic himself) :A: Tails, Shadow, Knuckles OR Amy. I can't make up my mind. :Q: Akamia has begun work on bringing this wiki back up to snuff. How many admins does it take to screw in a lightbulb? :A: 3. One to screw it in, the other two to complain. XD Seriously, though, it's gonna take a lot of teamwork to improve on this site. And we can use all the help we can get! :Q: What would you change about the Sonic series, if you could? :A: More character storylines, of course! I was a little disappointed with Sonic Unleashed, since Tails and Amy came out of nowhere, and I have this eerie feeling Sega dosen't learn from their mistakes, and will try this again in the future. Sonic 4, in which Sonic is the only playable character (so far), just may turn out to be proof of that. :Q: What would you change about Shadow, specifically? :A: I love Shadow the way he is, I don't wanna change a thing! ;) :Q: Final question: Have you any plans for the future of this wiki? :A: Simple: Find something that distinguishes it from Sonic News Network. Give people a reason to come here, something that SNN dosen't have and can't copy. It's easier said than done, but I'll find a way! Past Featured Sonicrox14 (July-August 2009) Bionicleboy3000 (August 2009-May 2010 to hiatus and wiki inactivity, this feature was somehow stretched)